1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multiple interleaved forms, and more particularly to those intended for use with a computer terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sets of multiple interleaved forms for use with a computer terminal are well-known, with the upper ends of the forms of a set secured together in the usual manner to maintain them in superposed alignment and permit them to be snapped apart after entry of the desired information or data on the input area at the top of the upper form and resulting automatic computer-controlled typing of that data at the proper locations on the forms and removal of the set from the terminal.
In order to provide such an input area at the top of the upper form of such a multiple form set, it has been the practice to extend or lengthen the upper portions of all of the other interleaved forms and carbons of the set for the length of the input area so that their data-receiving locations are properly aligned with those of the upper form. Such hyperextension of all of the carbon papers and interleaved forms under the upper form of a set in practice has been by a dimension ranging between approximately 23/8 and 31/2 inches, being the length of the input area, and in use those hyperextended portions of the forms are discarded as waste material. As illustrative of what this amounts to, it has been found that in a produced order of 400,000 multiple form finance loan sets of standard 81/2 inch width, those discardable hyperextended portions comprised over seven tons of paper and carbon paper.